Into Oblivion
by foriamnottheone
Summary: An accident forces the handicapped Sora to move to Twilight town where he meets a mysterious boy named Riku who happens to be a vampire. RikuXSora RoxasXAxel R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the Final Fantasy Characters=(**

**Summary: An accident forces the handicapped Sora to move to Twilight town where he meets a mysterious boy named Riku who happens to be a vampire. RikuSora **

**Author's Note: So it's been a year since I started a fanfic. Well after AP classes I believe my grammar is way better lol along with my brain and ideas. Sorry about the many divisions. I've had to make the long bar across since my own divisions were taken out and won't work anymore =(Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. I actually love reading reviews…good and bad. I'm weird I know lol. Now onto the story!**

* * *

_The sun shone brightly in the sky as a boy and a woman, who appeared to be his mother, continued along a sidewalk while laughing. _

_The boy had brown spiky hair that clearly defied gravity and all of the rules. His blue eyes matched his mother's eyes which were clear as night. The color of her hair was also brown but it was shoulder length and nowhere close to being spiky. _

_The two looked as if they had a fun day coming from the nearby park. The children there could still be heard as cars passed them on the street. Birds were singing to each other hoping to attract one another. So much joy in the atmosphere at that moment but it couldn't last forever._

_As the mother and her son were walking at the crosswalk they did not notice the car speeding down the road. By the time the two realized what was going on, it was too late. _

_The woman tossed her child as fast as she could in order to protect him. _

_A sickening thud hit the boy's ears as glass shattered everywhere. A sharp piece found its way into the boy's back making him pass out from the pain._

_A few days later, the boy woke up and found himself in a hospital room. He felt weird but couldn't pinpoint what was different._

_A doctor walked in a few minutes after he woke up and saw that his patient was awake._

"_Good afternoon, Sora. How are you feeling?" he asked in a calm voice. _

"_Different…" he said looking up at him._

_The doctor nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He gave a heavy sigh and was thinking of what to say._

"_Sora, I regret to say that your spinal cord was injured in the wreck. You are paralyzed from the waist down."_

_Sora figured it out as he said it and tried to move his legs but couldn't. He was unable to say a word and instead just looked at the doctor for answers._

"_I am also grieved to tell you the news which you will not want to hear. I am sorry to say that your mother did not make it and she has moved on. I know this is sudden and it has to be really hard on you. Your dad has made arrangements for you to fly to Twilight Town and live with him. We will provide you with transportation and assistance on your flight. If you need anything please let us know."_

_The doctor stood up and patted Sora on the head gently before walking out leaving Sora to take it all in at that moment._

"Sora, get up! It's your first day of school and we're already running late!" yelled his father's voice from the kitchen.

A year had passed since the accident. They never could find the driver seeing as he drove off after the collision. It made Sora mad but he didn't press the issue since he was also trying to get used to the wheelchair.

He opened his eyes to another day. Though he was aggravated that he couldn't walk, he was also thankful to be alive though he would have to go to physical therapy for the rest of his life.

The brunet pulled himself up and managed to make his way into the wheelchair that was his legs now and forever.

With a yawn, the boy made his way to the bathroom to attempt to fix the mess on his head. He hadn't been to school in a whole year because of his rehabilitation and moving.

After giving up on his hair, Sora wheeled himself back to his room and got dressed in the school uniform they had bought the day before.

It took him a while to get his pants on but he was taught how to do it without having to struggle too much.

After fixing his white collared shirt he went outside to be hoisted into the car.

His dad walked out putting Sora in the car and tried to fix his blond spiky hair that was almost identical to Sora's hair.

"Are you ready for your first day to school?" he asked getting in the driver's seat and starting the car.

Sora nodded as he stared out the window.

"That's good. I'm sure you'll make friends in no time. The people here are pretty nice so that's a bonus."

"Dad, did you put the medicine in my bag?" Sora asked going through his backpack.

"It's in the front pocket. Be sure to give that to the nurse so you don't get in trouble."

A few seconds later, they reached the school where his dad helped Sora out of the car and into his chair.

"Thanks Dad," Sora said grabbing his bag and wheeling himself to the front doors.

"I'll pick you up after school," he said getting back to the car.

Once Sora was inside it wasn't hard to find the nurse's office. There were signs on every door making it easier for the students to get where they need without getting completely lost.

"Hello, may I help you?" said a calm female voice as Sora entered. She had long brown hair that was braided back to show her bright green eyes.

"Yes, I have medication I needed to give you," he said shuffling through his bag pulling out the tiny orange bottle.

She took the bottle and pulled out a filing cabinet putting the bottle in a white bag. "And what is your name?" she asked as she grabbed a sharpie.

"Sora Burton."

"Nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Aerith Gainsborough. You can call me whatever makes you happy," she said with a smile.

Sora nodded and left the office towards his designated homeroom and wheeled himself in a cleared corner. It was already expected that eyes would turn his way and stare. He didn't really care and just waited on the teacher to pass out schedules.

A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes walked over to Sora with a big smile on her face.

"You must be new to this school. I'm Kairi," she said sticking her hand out to shake Sora's hand.

Sora grasped her hand and gave a firm handshake as he introduced himself.

"I'm Sora and yes I am new here," he said smiling back.

Kairi tilted her head as she stared at his hair with confused eyes.

"Yeah, don't ask. I don't understand it either. I can never do anything with it," he said with a slight chuckle.

The girl gave a chuckle and saw that the teacher was passing out the schedules so sat down.

Once the schedules were passed out, Sora made his way to his first period class which was AP English III. The professor had a long scar across his face that stood out making everyone in the small classroom stare at it.

"You can call me Mr. Leonhart or Mr. Leon. The material we will be covering will be needed for the exam you will take at the end of the year."

The day went fast as every teacher explained their classes to everyone and the requirements. Sora was just itching for lunch time. His stomach was never satisfied until he was puking up the food basically.

Finally, lunch came around and so Sora made his way to the cafeteria. Kairi walked with him so he wouldn't get lost in the large hallways. As they were on their way, a boy passed the two leaving a chill down Sora's spine.

"Who is that?" Sora asked, turning his head around watching the male walk down in a different direction.

"That would be Riku. He's a genuine jerk who cares for no one but himself. No one really knows what his problem is so we just leave it at that."

The two ate lunch in silence surrounded by Kairi's friends.

"Sora, this is Namine my sister," she said as a blond girl walked over.

"Hi Sora. I hope you're enjoying yourself here. Not many people are able to get into this school and those that do are not too satisfied with it."

"It's a school. Not much to really expect. All schools have the same problems."

The day passed on and when the day ended Sora made his way to the door but not without passing the boy from earlier. His strange silver hair caught Sora's attention as did his aquamarine eyes.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sora could see girls following far behind as if they were spying.

"Right…Those evil things they call fangirls. So that's what one really looks like," Sora whispered turning his attention back on Riku.

"Be careful, Sorsor. Those girls are deadly if they catch you staring at Riku," said a quiet, yet familiar, voice.

"Sorsor? Where did you come up with that one Namine?" Sora asked turning around after a slight jump.

She nodded and put a finger to her lips. "You will encounter a serious debate with yourself, Sorsor. You will find that you are not who you really thought you were. Bye Sorsor!"

With a wave, Namine left out the door leaving Sora confused.

"I do believe that she needs to get her issues taken care of. What does she mean by debate with myself? And Sorsor? This place is so weird," he said wheeling himself outside.

"I'm glad to hear that you like your new school," Sora's dad said as he was cooking dinner.

"It's very…different but it's not bad for a school. The people there seem nice with the exception of one kid who seemed anything but nice. A girl told me about him…Riku I think his name was."

His dad dropped the plate on the ground and stared at his son.

"You are talking to a girl! What's her name? What about her phone number and address? Have you guys hooked up yet? I must meet her!"

Sora became confused at his dad's overreaction.

"Dad, chill. We just met and though she's really nice I don't have an interest in her. She's just a friend," Sora explained.

"I see…Well with time we will see," he said picking up the plate off the ground and putting it in the sink.

Sora shrugged and went into his bedroom to wait for dinner. He sat there and thought about Riku while staring out of the window. He thought he saw Riku's aquamarine eyes but when he checked closer, he didn't see them so thought he was dreaming.

"Why am I thinking of him so much and why does it matter?" he said to himself.

* * *

"Riku, you're going to give us away if you keep walking around at night," said a male with red spiky hair.

"Shut up Axel. I was just looking at the new kid in town. He seems strange."

"And like we're not! I mean we're freaking vam…"

Riku pushed his hand over Axel's mouth and shoved him against a tree. "You need to be quiet or _you're_ going to get us in trouble. Dad won't be happy if that were to happen! I suggest you say nothing to him if you want to keep your fangs," he said releasing his brother.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Sora had managed to make Kairi his best friend basically. Sora began to see Riku more often as of late and always noticed him. His heartbeat seemed to quicken whenever the male was around.

Sora began to see that Kairi started to hit on him which really creeped him out. He didn't know why but since Riku showed up, his interest in girls got worse. He didn't care who was ugly or uber hot.

One night Sora lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he began to think about the past weeks.

"What is going on with me? Why does my heart always feel like it's about to run right out of my chest whenever he passes? Maybe I'm….No! I cannot be. I refuse to believe that I might possibly…But that's just…Okay…So maybe I am gay…Namine was right. I am debating with myself…"

* * *

It was midnight and only one house was lit. The house was the biggest in the town and very secluded from the rest of the neighborhood. Inside sat Riku doing homework but found that his mind was distracted elsewhere. Axel came up not long after and saw that his brother was zoned out.

"Don't tell me you're going back for the third time this week!" he exclaimed.

"Going where?" asked a cold voice from behind.

"Hey Dad. I believe Axel is just babbling on about something he conjured," Riku said cooly.

Their father was well known for fighting years ago. His name was Sephiroth and anyone who encountered him never forgot it. In reality, none of his kids were biological. Sephiroth found them all almost dead and so managed to change them before their heart completely stopped beating.

Riku stood up from the living room and walked to his room where he put his homework away. Sephiroth came in with a heavy sigh.

"What's been going on lately? You haven't been home as often nor have you done too much. Is something wrong?"

Riku turned around and faced his father with a straight face.

"No, just busy with school work."

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow before turning back around. "If you say so," he said walking out letting his long silver hair drag on the ground.

Riku doubted that Sephiroth would believe him but didn't really care. He opened his window, from the third story, and jumped out making a soft landing in the grass as if it were on the first floor.

On his small walk, Riku could sense a familiar being nearby. With a smirk he calmly said, "Roxas, I can tell you're close. You might as well come out."

A blonde boy walked out from the shadows letting his deep blue eyes gaze at his older brother.

"It's been a while since you've been home, Roxy. Where have you been?"

Roxas growled and turned his back to Riku.

"None of your damn business. What keeps you in this town anyway? It's nothing but a stupid human environment."

Riku chuckled and turned to his brother. "It's funny how you say that when you are here yourself. Do tell me what brought you back to us? I can't wait until I tell Sephiroth that you're in town. He'll be so _thrilled._"

"No need. I was going back there anyway. I grew bored with traveling and testing different humans."

"I see. Go home and tell Dad that I will be back in a bit," he said starting to walk off from Roxas.

Riku found his way to Sora's house and realized that the small family was asleep. His sharp ears could pick up the sound of the faint snoring from both.

He couldn't figure out what it was about Sora that made him interested. The boy couldn't even walk!

After a few hours of watching the mysterious brunette, Riku decided to head back home. He hated the boy but didn't hate him at the same time. The new feeling was driving the vampire insane.

"Sora Burton…you are a different kind of human…" muttered Riku as he walked through the front door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are very much appreciated! It's like a tip o.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the Final Fantasy Characters=(**

**Summary: An accident forces the handicapped Sora to move to Twilight town where he meets a mysterious boy named Riku who happens to be a vampire. RikuXSora RoxasXAxel**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm not used to getting that many so quick! Sorry for the lateness of typing. I do have my fair not-so-fair share of summer work. BOO AP CLASSES MAN! Warning: This chapter is a bit crazy. **

* * *

"Looky Riku! Look who decided to come back! None other than Roxy! Isn't he so adorable!" exclaimed Axel who glomped Roxas.

"I missed you, Roxy! Where have you been my dear? I've been waiting so!"

Riku raised an eyebrow at Axel's strange behavior. Riku knew Axel had liked Roxas but not enough to go all crazy on the boy.

"I see that our baby brother has come home finally," Riku said acting as if he didn't see Roxas earlier that night.

"I'm not a baby and I am definitely not your brother!" he yelled pushing the red head off of him with a glare.

Axel got up in a quick movement watching Roxas with sad eyes. "You didn't miss me?" he asked in a sad tone.

Roxas growled showing his fangs and muttered, "No I didn't miss you and your stupidity! Maybe one day you'll find someone to be your friend. Now keep off me you complete moron!" he yelled as Sephiroth walked in.

"Roxas, if you were any louder humans would be able to hear you from the town. Do keep it down please. Welcome back," he said walking to the kitchen.

The three boys walked into the kitchen after Sephiroth to have their dinner.

* * *

Morning came and went as Sora went to school. Tomorrow would be the weekend meaning he would be free to go anywhere he wanted to. Sora had told his dad not to bother to pick him up since he would be out and about.

It was the middle of the day during class change. Sora grabbed the materials he needed from his blue locker and started for his next class which was AP United States History. It didn't make sense to Sora why he bothered taking that class. He lived in Japan but spoke and wrote in English. Some of the classrooms were also written in katakana which confused the poor boy.

By accident, Sora ran into a girl who was hiding behind a wall.

"Hey watch it, Crippled!" yelled the girl who Sora recognized as one of Riku's fan girls.

_Oh shit…_he thought to himself as he looked up at the girl.

The crazed girl clenched her fists as she saw that her prized possession had disappeared.

"Dammit! You made me lose Prince Riku! Damn Crippled!" she yelled swinging a fist at the defenseless Sora.

Sora's eyes had closed expecting a blow to the face but it never came. As he looked up, Sora saw a form hanging over him holding the hand of the fan girl.

"Leave Sorsor alone!" yelled Kairi ready to put a fist in the girl's face.

Sora was glad he didn't get hit but he was a bit disappointed that Kairi was the one to save him. Sora couldn't see Kairi's face and therefore he could not see that his best friend's eyes were not the dark blue they were before. They were a slight grey making her look in a slight daze.

Only the girl could see Kairi's face and thought it strange that her expression was the way it was.

"Thanks Kairi," he said later as Kairi pushed Sora through the hallways.

"What do you mean? Pushing you through the hallway isn't any problem at all," she said turning into the cafeteria.

"I don't mean that. I mean when you stopped that girl from knocking my teeth out of my face!"

"Huh. What are you talking about? I didn't stop anyone from doing anything. Are you sure you're not like dreaming or something, Sorsor?"

"I know I'm not dreaming. I sat there and saw you holding her fist away from my face. There's Namine saving us a seat," he muttered as he pointed to the waving Namine.

"Hello Sorsor and sister Kairi. It appears that there is much talk of a fight being stopped. Kairi, it seems as if you stopped one of Prince Riku's fan girls from hitting Sorsor. This is only the beginning of your journey here, Sorsor."

_Oh great, another one of her crazy speeches. This school is really messed up. First fan girls, then witches. What next?_

"Thanks for the warning, Namine."

Kairi just rolled her eyes as she went to get her food and Sora's food.

"It wasn't really Kairi who stopped her," Kairi's sister whispered while eating her lunch.

"What do you mean? I watched her the entire time."

Namine looked up at Sora from her lunch tray with serious eyes. "There are many evils in Twilight Town, Sora. You have to look past the disguises in order to see who and what people really are. Things are not always as they appear."

At that moment Kairi came back with the two lunch trays. She put one in front of Sora who was at the end of the table where his wheelchair could fit.

"Thanks Kairi," he said as he replayed the images through his mind of the event earlier in the day.

* * *

Riku was already on his way home by the time lunch came around. His head seemed as if it was about to explode and he couldn't concentrate with it being like that.

As he walked through the door, Riku could see Sephiroth look up from the chair in the living room.

"Why are you home so early?" his dad asked.

Riku closed the door behind him and threw his books on the table beside him.

"I have a headache," he muttered walking up to his room.

Sephiroth stood up and walked behind Riku and said, in a very stern voice, "You used them again didn't you?"

Riku growled slightly and turned to face Sephiroth.

"There was a fight about to break out. Besides a girl was about to hit a boy in a wheelchair. I couldn't just let him sit there and get his face knocked in."

Sephiroth growled showing his large sharp fangs.

"Since when have you had a heart about anyone! Using the powers can be dangerous. You could give us away not to mention it weakens the user whenever it's used. Don't use it again!" he said glaring down at his oldest son.

Riku knew he father was right and decided not to argue.

"Fine. I'm going to lay down," Riku said as he closed the door behind him to his room.

Axel and Roxas were in a bedroom talking when they heard Riku and their father talk about the abilities vampires are able to do.

Axel looked at Roxas who was sitting at the computer.

"Back to what I was saying Roxas, where were you? How could you just leave me for two long years? You know how bad I love you," he whimpered.

The blond turned around to Axel with a straight face.

"Axel, stop with your foolishness. You think life is a game. I doubt I ever really loved you and if I did I don't love you anymore. Go find someone else why don't you?" he said in a cruel voice with cold eyes.

Axel bit down on his bottom lip and looked down at the floor. He stood up without a word and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He slowly walked to his room leaving the cruel blond in his room.

Riku heard every word that was said between the two and knew Axel couldn't be feeling too good at that moment.

* * *

It was now after school which meant it was time to wander around the town for Sora. After grabbing the books he needed to complete his homework, Sora put his backpack on the back of his wheelchair and headed out.

Sora went around attempting to get familiar with the place. He hadn't been able to get out around since he needed to recuperate at home.

The boy soon wandered into an alleyway and saw someone in a black cloak. The figure seemed to be upset so Sora went up to the figure not really knowing why he'd go up to a stranger who was dressed in suspicious clothing.

"Are you alright?" the brunet asked.

The figure took his hood down revealing spiky red hair. Tears were coming from his eyes like water spouted from a fountain.

"Oh, what would you care? You've never been heartbroken!" yelled the male.

Sora tilted his head and sighed. He couldn't just leave the helpless male in this state.

"Um, no I have never been heartbroken but I do care."

"Aw, why thank you, Boy With Spiky Brown Hair," said the red head as a slight smile formed on his face.

"No problem, Dude With Spiky Red Hair. The name is Sora."

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he said standing up shaking the boy's hand.

Sora shook Axel's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Axel."

Axel tilted his head and bent down to sniff the boy. His eyes widened as he just realized that the boy's smell was really familiar.

"You go to my brother's school! That one private school down the road from here!" Axel said pointing in the direction of the school.

"Oh, why yes I do." I don't know many people there though so I probably don't know your brother."

The two walked, and wheeled, themselves through the woods of Twilight Town. A small dirt path was the only signs of people being back here.

"I'll show you my house!" he exclaimed as they emerged from the trees into a clearing. There was a large house sitting in front of the two as Axel pushed Sora through the front door.

"I brought a friend home!" called Axel in a rather happy mood.

An older male walked through the doors. His long silver hair was almost touching the floor beneath them.

Axel introduced Sora to the male letting the two shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Sora. I am Axel's father though we really don't look anything alike," he said with a quiet chuckle.

Axel showed Sora around his house as Sora looked around with wide eyes. Everything in the house looked ancient and very valuable.

At that moment someone had come out of one of the back rooms. Out of human curiosity, Sora turned his head towards where the footsteps came.

"Oh, Sora. This is my brother I was talking about. You know? The one that goes to the same school as you. His name's Riku," Axel said as Riku stepped through the doorway only to freeze at the sight of Sora.

* * *

Kairi was on her way home with her sister. The two talked until they finally reached their house which resembled a shack more than a house.

The two went into their room to set their stuff down. Since there were not many rooms in the house, the two had to share a room.

Namine went straight to reading a book called, _Witches of the Modern World_. She had always been the weird one in the bunch and could "see things others couldn't".

Kairi sat down at the small desk and looked at a picture she had snapped of Sora with a smile.

"Isn't he so cute, Nami!" she exclaimed kissing the picture.

Namine turned the page as she spoke in a calm voice.

"Yes he is, Sister but do not get attached. You are not the one for him and he is not the one for you for he is not as he appears."

Kairi sighed and shook her head.

"You're so hurtful, Namine! I wonder why he is in that wheelchair but I am too nervous to ask. I don't want to upset him or anything."

Namine let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes as she shut her book.

"Kairi, if you really want to know ask Riku," she said opening her eyes again staring straight into her sister's eyes.

"Riku? He doesn't even know Sora! Besides, I can't just go up to him. Those unstable fan girl freaks are always surrounding him and making sure no one goes near him. That's probably why he doesn't have any friends. If he wasn't so stuck up, he might get a respectable girl."

"Do not assume, Sister. No one is as they appear. Everyone has a different side and everyone has a secret."

Kairi just rolled her eyes at Namine.

"Sometimes I really don't think you know what you're talking about. Why are you so into that witch stuff and telling Sora stuff to get him all worked up! He probably thinks you're crazy!"

Namine only shrugged as she stood up.

"Maybe I am….Maybe I'm not but I do not make any of the stuff up. One day you'll see that I am right."

* * *

Riku stared at Sora with his bright aquamarine eyes. The surprised eyes turned towards Axel and stared at him as for an answer.

"Riku, this is Sora. He goes to the same school as you. It seems you know each other," Axel said with wide eyes as the two school mates exchanged surprised but confused glances.

"Y-You're the popular kid that all of the girls would kill for, literally!" Sora said pointing at Riku.

"And you're that kid that just became the news of our school. It appears you ran into one of the mentally insane females into our school and your girlfriend protected you. How noble," Riku said giving Axel an angry expression.

A sweat drop went down Sora's head as he was slightly embarrassed.

"Kairi is not my girlfriend," said Sora who was contemplating on whether he should have said anything.

"I see…" Riku said walking around a piece of furniture and sitting on it.

A few seconds passed in silence as the three looked at one another.

"Axel, why don't you get Mr. Burton something to eat?" Riku muttered as he stood up and walked back to his room.

With a shrug Axel took Sora into the kitchen and dished him out food that looked as if it were cooked in a high class restaurant. Sora, always being hungry, shoved his face full of food then looked at the time.

"Oh great…I'm going to be late getting home," he said thanking Axel for the food.

Riku walked through the door dressed in new clothes. He wore a black jacket with black pants which, in Sora's opinion, looked really good on the male.

"I'll drive you home," he said pulling his keys out of his back pocket.

Sora had no other choice but to take Riku's offer.

Riku pushed Sora outside to the large car garage. After going inside, Riku picked Sora up and set him down in the front seat. Riku then put his wheelchair in the back seat.

This whole time, Sora was amazed at the expensive charcoal grey car. He never was really good at naming models but knew that it had to be expensive.

Riku backed out and on their way home, started talking.

"You must have been in that alley. Whenever Axel is upset he goes there to settle himself down. It's weird that I didn't hear him leave the house. Thank you for cheering him up."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. It just didn't seem right to leave him there. If you don't mind me asking…Why do you guys look nothing alike? I mean you and your dad look somewhat similar with the hair and all but other than that nothing clicks especially with Axel."

Riku only laughed being careful to hide his large white fangs. "I had a feeling you'd see no resemblance. We aren't related biologically. Our dad, Sephiroth, adopted us when we were little."

Sora nodded as it finally hit him. His heart was racing and could win any race at the rate it was going.

Riku could hear the boy's heart and was slightly nervous that Sora would pass out.

"Are you okay? You seem to be rather nervous or something," he said looking over at Sora.

Sora only shook his head.

"N-No, I'm fine," he said wondering how he looked on the outside.

"If you say so," replied Riku knowing that the boy wasn't as fine as he said he was.

When they finally reached Sora's house, it hit Sora that he never told Riku where to drive.

"How did you know where I lived?" he asked.

Riku realized that Sora hadn't given him direction but kept cool about it.

"I drive by here some times and see you outside with your dad," said Riku as he helped Sora into his wheelchair.

"Ah," Sora said, still suspicious that Riku knew something he didn't.

Riku closed the car doors and helped Sora up to the door.

"Well, thanks for the ride," Sora said before he opened the door.

The other male shrugged and smiled. "It was nothing. If you need anything, feel free to ask," said Riku, unsure of what he was really saying and why he was saying it.

The two finally parted leaving many questions in their heads.

Sora went straight to bed telling his dad that he had already had dinner. He laid there for hours staring at the ceiling wondering if he actually had a chance with Riku.

"No…There's just no way. He's popular and rich while I'm not. He's probably not even gay or bi or whatever."

While Sora pondered inside his own head, Riku did the same.

He wondered the same from Sora and couldn't figure out what to do.

"What if he's straight? What if he doesn't like me because I'm rich?"

They sat there most of the night asking questions and calculating whether they could hook up together.

* * *

**So Chapter 2 is done! I hoped you liked it. I needed to introduce Axel and Roxas in. =) Chapter 3 is gonna take a while though because of summer work which I've been procrastinating. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the Final Fantasy Characters=(**

**Summary: An accident forces the handicapped Sora to move to Twilight town where he meets a mysterious boy named Riku who happens to be a vampire. RikuXSora RoxasXAxel**

**Author's Note: I keep changing my penname. Sorry, it's just easy to remember. Alright so Chapter two was a pretty weird chapter but I promise this chapter will make things more interesting. Warning: Lemon scene. Enjoy and don't forget to review please and thank you! Also, no Sora in the beginning.  
**

**

* * *

**

Roxas had been in his room the entire time Sora was in the house. He had been thinking about what he said to Axel while laying on his bed.

"Maybe it was a bit harsh to say that. I've been so confused about my feelings lately. That's why I left in the first place. I thought that if I left I could straighten things out but it only made things worse. Maybe I should go apologize…"

The blond stood up and tiptoed to Axel's room. Everyone else had been in bed for hours. After Roxas quietly opened the door to Axel's room, he walked in and sat on the bed beside the sleeping red head.

"Axel…" he whispered, wondering if he had heard that. Vampires' ears had always been very sharp and could pick up many noises that humans couldn't.

The red head stirred then opened his eyes. The green hues stared at Roxas to see if it was a dream or not.

"Roxas? What are you doing in here?" he asked as he looked at the time then continued, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Roxas looked over and had not realized it was so late or so early in the morning.

"No, I didn't until just now," he said bending down beside Axel's head.

The blonde's cold breath ran down Axel's neck creating a shiver to run through the red head's spine.

"Roxas..." he whispered as a slight blush appeared across his face.

"Shush. I missed you," Roxas said as his lips brushed across Axel's quivering lips.

* * *

Riku awoke to a growl coming from his stomach. It didn't take long to realize that the vampire had not had any blood within the last few days.

With a great sigh, Riku got out of his bed, put on his black cloak and jumped out of the window he always used to jump out of.

It wasn't long before Riku found a homeless person among the streets scrounging for food that people had dropped earlier.

With a smirk, the vampire put his hood on and rushed after the hopeless man.

Just as Riku was about to reach the man, another hooded figure appeared trying to attack the same victim.

As the two collided, the homeless man had no idea what was going on and ran far away from the two.

Both hoods fell off, revealing the two to each other.

"Great…Xemnas told me I could find someone easily in Twilight Town…He didn't warn me that there would be other vampires out here!"

Riku could tell that the other vampire was somewhat young and didn't know truly about territories.

"What clan are you from?" Riku asked walking up to the blond male with a mullet.

The other shrugged and looked around for help.

"I-I don't know! I'm from G-Gavon City. My leader sent me out to hunt and I have the strangest feeling that he wanted to d-dispose of me…"

Riku gave a sigh before deciding that the other male was harmless.

"What is your name?"

The male smiled and said his name in a rather happy tone, "I'm Demyx."

Riku raised his silver eyebrow and stared at Demyx. After a few minutes, his ear twitched meaning something was making noise nearby. It was strange to him because he actually couldn't tell what was making the noise.

Demyx looked at where the noise was coming from. His eyes widened and Riku could hear the faint heartbeat of the other male begin to beat faster. Demyx then turned from Riku and sped off, away from Riku, screaming like a girl as he ran.

Before Riku could even blink, a figure came out of the nearby alley and lunged at Riku. Out of luck and quick reaction, Riku managed to block the attack, sliding back a few feet. The two ran towards each other trying to bite and claw each other.

Out of nowhere, five new vampires showed up to assist the first one that was already fighting Riku.

Riku stood in the middle of the circle, turning around looking at each one, as he growled and showed his fangs.

_There is absolutely no way that I can fight all of these but I'm not going to get run off from my turf either, _Riku thought to himself as all six vampires started to descend upon him.

* * *

Axel could feel the tongue of the other male start to go down his slender body. He couldn't help the quiet moan that came out of his mouth. Roxas let out a small chuckle, hearing the moan.

The blond slowly took Axel's shirt off and started to kiss and bite his neck gently. Axel could feel himself getting more excited and blushed as Roxas started to pull down the boxers he wore.

Roxas trailed his kisses down Axel's body again and made his way to Axel's erection. He slowly pumped it then started faster. After a few seconds, Roxas moved his head down and started to lick him before sticking Axel in his mouth.

He moved up and down knowing that it wouldn't be long until Axel would reach the climax.

Sure enough, the blond was right. Axel came in Roxas' mouth. After Roxas swallowed he climbed in beside Axel and pulled him close and fell asleep.

Sephiroth sat up and looked around the room. Something was not right but he could not quite figure out what it was exactly.

He stood up and paced around the first floor of the house after getting his long robe on. The male's sharp nose picked up only two familiar scents meaning one was missing.

Letting his hair and robe fly behind him, Sephiroth crashed through the white door leading to Riku's room. After seeing that no one was there, Sephiroth turned and sensed that Roxas was in the house but not in his room. Left with no other son to go to, the father made his way to Axel's room and crashed through the door.

"Axel, Riku and Roxas…."

Sephiroth saw the two in bed without any clothes on. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped low.

"Um…We can totally explain, Dad," Axel managed to mutter as he sat up with a blush on his face that matched his wild hair.

The shocked male shook the image from his mind and stared at the two love birds more seriously.

"Riku is gone. Get up, put on your clothes, and help me find him."

Roxas only rolled his eyes and turned over to face Sephiroth.

"That bastard is probably out finding some human to terrorize."

The father growled in response and turned away.

"Do not argue with me. I sense something wrong and besides, you have had your fun for the night," he said walking away to get dressed.

The two quickly got dressed for they knew that Sephiroth was usually right about situations. Roxas and Axel made their way downstairs to see Sephiroth dressed and equipped with his sword, Masamune.

* * *

Her bright blue eyes were wide with fear while gazing upon the fight that was happening in front of her.

Kairi was hidden within a bush. It started when she saw Riku run through the streets and so she followed and his in a bush when he stopped. It was not long before creatures in black cloaks attacked him and left him to die. Blood was everywhere and most was from Riku.

"V-Vampires…They exist, they actually exist," she whispered once everyone was gone.

Kairi backed out from the bush and ran into the night, away from the scene.

The smell of blood hit Axel's nose and he immediately identified it as Riku's blood. They could tell that Riku was near and wouldn't be long before they found him since they were running at an outrageous pace.

Sephiroth looked around and finally took a turn down an alley. Axel could see someone in front of them a few yards away.

When they reached Riku, they could see blood splattered everywhere.

"What the hell happened here?" Roxas asked looking around.

Their father bent beside Riku and saw that he was not dead and just unconscious. He turned his head toward his two other sons and said, "Roxas, Axel, snag a few animals and be on your guard. No human did this to him."

The two nodded and jumped away from Sephiroth who picked up the limp body and went back to their house.

Back at the house, Sephiroth cleared the table and put Riku on it examining the wounds he sustained. He quickly grabbed his medical kit and stitched the open cuts after disinfecting them. He could see deep scratches across his face and cleaned the blood off of Riku's face.

As Sephiroth set Riku down in his bed and covered him up, Axel and Roxas returned with small rabbits.

"I wonder if that woman will notice that I took her bunny," Axel said looking at the cute rabbit that was still moving around in his hand.

"That woman was blind therefore she never even saw the dumb rabbit," said Roxas handing his game over to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth broke the necks and looked over to Axel for his.

Axel's green eyes watered as he held the black and white baby rabbit in his hand.

"Y-You're going to kill him! No! He's only a baby and he's so cute."

Roxas grabbed at the rabbit and Axel held it above his head.

"No! Don't kill him. Please, Dad, can I keep him?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Sephiroth let out a long sigh before throwing the rabbits to the ground.

"Yes, but just take care of it unlike that cat you wanted."

Roxas rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall and said, "You're forgetting the dog, the other cat, the fish, the bird, and the snake that he didn't take care of."

"That's okay because you're going to help as well," muttered Sephiroth walking out of the room.

The blonde's jaw dropped to the ground as he glared towards Axel.

"You better hope I don't get my hands on that dumb lump of fur," Roxas said stomping out of Riku's room and heading into his shutting the door.

Axel sighed with a smile as he looked down at his new friend.

"It's okay, Oreo. I'll take care of you. Good thing I replaced the bunny without Roxas seeing. That old lady needed someone to keep her company."

Axel walked out of Riku's room and into his room with Oreo and went to bed.

* * *

Sora arrived at school early in the morning just to see Riku. He waited until the bell rang until going to his class.

_Where is he? Is he dodging me today? _Sora thought to himself as he listened to the teacher's lectures.

All day passed and Sora was unable to find Riku. The sad Sora went out to meet his dad and left for home. As soon as he was able to wheel himself into the house, Sora went straight to his room and sat at his desk attempting to do his homework only to think of Riku.

Kairi was acting strange around him, like she knew something no one did but didn't want to say anything. Namine acted her normal self so it couldn't have been too bad.

A few days passed with Riku's absence and Kairi's strange attitude. It was at lunch when it all started. Kairi stared at Sora and opened her mouth but had trouble spitting everything out.

"Sora, want to come to my place tonight. I have something to show you," she said in a quiet whisper.

_What the hell is she planning to show me! Oh wait…No it can't be! Ew…I don't want to see her!_ He thought to himself but said yes so as not to be mean.

Sora was over at Kairi's long before the sun went down. As she opened the door, she looked outside to make sure no one was following him then rushed him inside and led Sora to her room.

The house was in really bad shape to Sora though he didn't say anything.

"Riku's a vampire," she said turning around and shutting her door.

"Riku's a what!" Sora exclaimed with a confused expression.

Kairi shushed Sora and sighed.

"I saw it with my own eyes. He is a _vampire_. A couple of nights ago, he got into a fight with others as well. Have you noticed that he has not been in school for a while?" she explained in a hushed tone.

It took Sora a full minute to understand what she explained. He sat there not knowing whether to think she was crazy or just stupid.

Kairi pulled out a backpack and dumped it out on the small desk. On the desk was a wooden stake, a small dagger, and a canteen which Sora suspected was filled with holy water.

"You forgot the garlic," Sora said laughing.

"Oh…I did!" she said going into the small kitchen and coming back with a ring of garlic.

Sora watched her with confused, wide eyes.

"I'm going to become a vampire slayer!" she said holding up the stake. Kairi pulled out a cross necklace and put it around her neck.

"I suggest you find something to protect yourself. Vampires are bloodsuckers who don't care what they do to get a meal."

Sora only blinked before turning and saying, "Oh, look at the time! I have to get home for dinner."

Kairi nodded and opened the door completely oblivious to Sora's reaction towards her crazy assumptions.

"Be careful and God bless you!" she yelled holding out the cross.

Sora gave an uneasy smile and wheeled himself home to where dinner was waiting to be eaten.

* * *

Axel took Oreo and checked on Riku every hour. He still had not gained consciousness and worried Sephiroth a little. Roxas had been checking the entire town throughout the day and found no sign of any other vampires.

Sephiroth used the dead rabbits to feed Riku manually since he knew that without the blood the vampire would surely die.

That afternoon, Axel walked over around town to find Sora's scent. He had a feeling that the boy was missing Sora and didn't know what had happened. Oreo was stuffed in his pocket and looked out with his ears flopping. While walking, Axel decided to just write out a note for him rather than talk to him.

He left the note in an envelope which was put in the white mailbox. Afterwords, Axel then returned home but not before grabbing a bite to eat and getting greens for his rabbit.

The next morning, Sora's father made him check the mail so the boy wheeled himself outside and reached in the mailbox. Only one envelope was in there and it was addressed to Sora. No return address was on it which made Sora think. He opened it right there and read the fine cursive written on the piece of parchment.

_Dear Sora,_

_It is your friend, Axel, Riku's brother. I have noticed that you have taken a great liking to Riku who has mentioned you before in his dreams that I hear some nights. I am sure you know that my dear brother has not been in school for the past few days. He has been in an accident and is still not able to go to school. If you can, please bring his homework home from his teachers. There is a schedule included inside. Feel free to have a cup of tea or something since I am positive that you would like to talk things over._

_Your friend,_

_Axel_

The boy did not know what to think but pulled out the schedule and managed to read it.

"Alright, anything for Riku," he said going back in the house.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry not much RikuSora action going on but you did get Roxas and Axel! =D Someone explain to me why my school is adding an extra period thinking it will help us pass our state test. I think that it's actually going to make us fail though it's not like anyone has any motivation to do anything anyway. Sometimes I just wonder why our school board is that dumb.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the Final Fantasy Characters. **

**Summary: An accident forces the handicapped Sora to move to Twilight town where he meets a mysterious boy named Riku who happens to be a vampire. RikuSora**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the confusion. When I first uploaded the chapters, there were divisions between the viewpoints and setting changes. I have no idea where they went so I went back and put them all in again. Sorry for not updating earlier. Keyboard broke plus I have to work a lot. Woot woot. On other news I had to go back (twice) and reread everything just to remember what the hell happened lol but I still remember what I was planning. Enjoy the story and thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**

Sora arrived at the house a few minutes after school. Books filled his lap and his blue eyes searched for the doorbell. Before he got a chance to ring it, the door swiftly opened.

"Glad you could make it," Axel said with a smile.

The two sat the same way they did on Sora's first visit. Nothing was out of place and not even dust rested on the ancient items.

"Sorry you had to wheel yourself all the way over here. I'm on babysitting duty today," Axel said picking up the rabbit and petting it.

"No, it's fine. Where's Riku? He wasn't in school today…well you knew that but is everything okay?"

Axel stopped petting his pet and looked at the boy sitting across from him. With a shake of his head, he put the bunny down.

"Well, Riku was in an accident. He still hasn't woken up but I know he'll live. It may take some time but it appears his brain isn't completely dead. The reason why invited you so early is because I knew everyone else would be out of the house. I guess you deserve to know about us. I guess you probably know by now that none of us are related at all. Our _dad_ just took us in when we were little. He helped raise us. There were times when some of us would take off and not show our faces again for years."

Sora sat continued to sit there, absorbing every word. He was beginning to get a little irritated that Axel didn't tell him where Riku even was but thought the story had a purpose.

"We move around a lot because we…_outgrow_ where we live. People begin to see that we never change in appearance and it's that kind of stuff that forces us to leave before others find out what we really are."

Sora narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't understand. What are you really?"

Axel gave Sora a bright smile. Two large white fangs could be seen resting in his mouth.

"We're vampires…blood suckers. Most of us don't feed off humans though whenever we see some homeless suffering we usually take them out. No one really knows them nor cares so we basically cure their depression."

Sora sat, bewildered at the news. Everything pointed to them being vampires, but it should just be a myth. No, they would die in the daytime. They couldn't be vampires.

"If you guys are vampires, how come..." Sora started.

"We don't turn to dust in the daytime? Well, it's hard to explain. Since we also feed on animal blood, it helps us enter the light. We became immune after years of drinking animal blood. We are one of the only clans who eat animal blood. I know it's hard to understand. Even we have a hard time getting all of the information."

Sora stared into nothing as he tried to work everything else. If vampires were not just myths, why did they walk among people in the daylight. Wouldn't they just turn to dust?

"If you guys are vampires, how come you..."Sora started.

"Haven't turned to dust? It's a bit difficult to explain. Understand that our clan is one of the only ones to drink animal blood. It hasn't really been proven, but we think it's the animal blood allowing us to enter into the daylight. Not many vampires do go out into the day," stated Axel as he let out a small sigh.

"So, what exactly happened to Riku?" asked Sora who was almost shaking with curiosity.

"Vampires...from a place called Gaven City..." muttered the silver-haired vampire, leaning against the doorway.

Axel and Sora jumped at the voice.

"Riku! Please sit down! Don't hurt yourself any more," exclaimed Axel, who had stood and helped Riku to the sofa.

"Sephiroth will probably punish you for telling Sora of our kind. We BARELY even know the kid."

Sora stared at the ground, knowing Riku spoke the truth. They have only talked once and already he was telling Sora of their kind.

Axel growled lightly as he stood. "Yes, I have realized this. I am not the idiot you all think I am. You keep muttering stuff about Sora in your sleep so I thought he ought to know. Now, I don't care what happens when Sephiroth finds out, but I do care about Sora. I have a different feeling about him. So, shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" he yelled, stomping out of the door.

Both were very surprised by the attitude Axel had shown.

"I apologize for any offenses we have caused towards you. Axel has never acted that way before. Still, he has a special gift. None of us really know what it is. Anyway, I hope you will forgive me...us for this not so pleasant visit."

The cell phone in Sora's pocket began to go off. He picked it up and saw his dad was calling.

"Sora, so sorry, but I completely forgot you had an appointment with Dr. Strife in about an hour. He says you may be able to start a special type of therapy to help you walk again! Well, judging from the last time you went in. Where are you? I could come pick you up if you wish."

"Don't worry about it. I can go by myself. I'm nearby anyway," Sora said as he looked for something to stare at other than Riku.

"If you say so son. Just call me when you're done or if something goes wrong."

With that, the Sora said goodbye and hung up.

"Sorry, I kind of have to go soon. Apparently, I have a doctor's appointment. They're going to see if I even have a remote chance of walking again today, so I can't miss this one."

Riku's eyebrows rose as he stared at the wheelchair.

"You mean, you could possibly walk again?" he asked, standing up.

"Well, yeah. Though I was hit pretty bad, not everything is dead. Plus, it's getting to where I can feel some things in my legs again, though not for long."

"I'll drive you up there," Riku said, forgetting about his own injuries at the moment.

"No, you should uh...get some sleep. Judging by the bandages, you're still hurt."

Sora felt slightly uncomfortable. It was weird to him to be in the house with just Riku.

The vampire chuckled and unwrapped his waist.

"Not all myths tell the truth about some things. When a vampire is awake, we heal faster. Though, it doesn't show on the skin, we still feel it for a while."

Sure enough, there were no marks on his body. Not even scars appeared on the flawless body.

The brunet couldn't help but stare at Riku. A small blush appeared on both of the male's face. Riku quickly walked to his room and changed. Sora remained motionless as he waited.

_I have to be at least bisexual. This completely proves it now. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. _Thought Sora as Riku walked back out without a word._  
_

Riku still had a small blush across his face. The look on Sora's face had surprised him.

"Well, we better be going. Wouldn't want you to miss this," said Riku, looking at Sora as he tried to hide any expression that would reveal his feelings.

With a nod, Sora turned around and headed out of the front door. He was always grateful for the ramp that was set up instead of stairs. It made it much easier. Plus, it made Sora feel a bit more confident.

* * *

Roxas stared at his old friend with much hatred down a forgotten alley.

"Damn you, Demyx," he said shoving the other vampire against the wall.

"Correction Roxas. I'm already damned so the words mean nothing to me. Look, you know I didn't really have anything to do with the attack of your brother. I don't really belong to the Shikyo Clan anymore. To be honest, I don't remember how I got in," Demyx muttered with a nervous chuckle.

Roxas growled as he pushed him harder against the wall.

"I'll tell you how you got into the "Death" Clan. You betrayed us, your true clan, because of you allowed your fear get the better of you! Did you honestly think Terra would allow you to continue being his servant when he can get a much better one? I remember when you first came in. Riku had just left and you were begging for a home. Lucky you...Sephiroth was quite merciful that day to let you join. And for what? You just ran off because Terra threatened to kill you! Because of you, Father had to go through a lot to have me not kill you. I don't ever want to see you on this turf again. I ought to kill you for practically lying to Riku."

"How did I lie to him? I told him exactly what I was told. There would be food here and we are from Gaven City."

"You left out the big part that I managed to figure out. You were the bait. You were the distraction for the others to squeeze their way in here. Lucky for you, Sephiroth doesn't know and you better hope that when Riku awakens, your name won't be said. If Father wants me to kill you, I will kill you."

Demyx gave a shiver, letting out a small sigh.

"Roxas, what about those nights we shared together? Remember all of the good times we shared?" he said quietly.

Chuckling, Roxas shook his head.

"Demyx, I don't love you anymore. When you betrayed us, you were nothing to me. Now, get out of here before I kill you."

With one final shove, Roxas let go of the vampire and walked off.

* * *

The dark car pulled into the parking lot of the rehabilitation center. Sora did not move his eyes from the window. He felt odd about the thought of being able to walk again. It had been a full year since the crash and one thing he wanted more than anything was to walk again. Look normal and be tall...well, taller. Though much of his muscle had been gone, he would do whatever it took to get out of the chair.

Riku did not move his eyes away from the door to the building.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, turning to Sora.

Sora, letting out a small laugh shook his head.

"Dr. Strife said I might start it the last time too. Hopefully he thinks I'm ready this time."

Riku jumped at the name and almost knocked Sora in the face.

"Dr. Strife! Dr. Cloud Strife! He's one of us...You're lucky to have him as your doctor. Good man. Good vampire. He doesn't belong to any clan, though he is our ally."

Sora blinked and brought his doctor's face into his head.

_Of course...A flawless face. How did I not even consider it before? Oh, right. I just learned vampires are real today. Yup..._

Riku grabbed Sora's wheelchair from the back and pulled it to the passenger side. He wheeled himself to the front as Riku trailed behind.

Once Sora was inside_, _the two headed into the familiar office of Dr. Strife.

"Riku? What are you doing here?" asked the blond doctor. His hair resembled a mix between the hair of Sora and Roxas.

"I decided to escort Sora, a new friend of mine."

At this moment, Sora avoided all eye contact. Since Cloud was like Riku, it seemed almost uncomfortable to look at either of them.

Cloud noticed the look on Sora's face and so decided to continue on to the more important business. He stood from his desk and walked over towards the small boy.

"Well, let's see if we can get you to walk again."

Sora turned towards Cloud, then looked down at his own legs.

_This is it. I know it'll be today!_

Dr. Strife poked at Sora's legs then squeezed as hard as he could.

"I can feel that! I can actually feel that! It's not much, but it's definitely there!" exclaimed the excited Sora.

The young doctor smiled at Sora and said, "Simply amazing. I honestly can't believe you felt it. Even though you can hardly feel a thing, it's a positive start. I suggest we actually introduce you to the start of your new therapy equipment."

Riku had a slight smile on his face.

"Magnificent."

* * *

"Roxas, were you able to find anything?" asked Sephiroth as his youngest son walked through the door.

The blond vampire shook his head.

"No, Father. Where is Riku? I sense that he is not in this house," Roxas stated looking around.

"Ah, yes. It appears that he is well enough to go out. As for Axel, he's out in the back. Do try not to upset him. I found him in that damn alleyway again crying his eyes out."

Roxas nodded then walked through the backdoor to see his new lover sitting with his rabbit.

"Hey, Roxas. Thanks for last night. I had a great time reliving the past…but for the time being, I believe we should keep a bit of space between us."

Roxas was bewildered by the seriousness of Axel's voice. It had never been so serious before.

"Axel, what the hell are you talking about? What made you come to this conclusion all of the sudden?"

The fire-headed vampire chuckled quietly, avoiding all eye contact.

"I saw you with Demyx today. Don't worry, I didn't tell Dad. You still love him don't you? Even after he betrayed us…Even after he broke your heart."

At this, Roxas laughed so hard, he was almost crying.

"Dear Axel. If you think that I still love that fool, you must be high. I know he's the one who led the clan to Riku."

"Then why did it look like you were kissing his neck and ear and everything?" he asked, turning his bright green eyes on Roxas.

"I wasn't. I was whispering threats into his ear while trying not to kill him. Axel, please stop this nonsense and come inside."

* * *

Kairi looked into the window of Riku's car as it sat outside of the rehabilitation center.

"Damn, no clues. Don't worry Sora. I'm coming to rescue you," she muttered walking up to the long building.

She had trailed Riku ever since he saw Sora being lifted into his car.

Kairi kneeled in the bushes under the small window and saw the doctor touch Sora's legs.

_Dammit! Keep your hands off my man!_

The backpack she was wearing was starting to hurt her shoulders. It was no wonder since there was every possible item said to kill a vampire. From the myths, of course.

She kept mumbling to herself and decided to head home once she could no longer see the love of her life.

"I bet Riku's been trapped in by the intense sunlight and hasn't had the energy. Sora probably was passing by when he captured him. But that doesn't answer why he was at the rehabilitation center…unless….the doctor is a vampire too and is going to dine on Sora with Riku! I have to go back!" she yelled, running back a few blocks.

"This, Sora, is called the parallel bars. It'll take a lot of help, but this will start you walking again with the help of us exercising your legs more to put more muscle in your legs," Dr. Strife said as he looked at the two bars an two arms length apart.

Sora was about to say something when the doors to the large room smashed open.

"SORA! DON'T WORRY, I'M HERE TO STOP THESE VAMPIRES FROM DRINKING YOUR BLOOD!"yelled Kairi as she ran to the shocked male.

"Kairi, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" asked Sora, pushing Kairi off.

"These two are vampires! Duh! I thought I told you that."

"Really? You are starting to take things way too far. There are no such things as vampires, you moron! Look, if Dr. Strife was a vampire, how do you think he stands working here? There could be blood at any given moment. Plus, it's daylight out. So go away. I'm trying to learn how to walk again and you are preventing me from doing so."

Kairi looked surprised and felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

"Right…I was practicing for a play the fan girls put together. They threatened to kill my sister if I didn't cooperate. So, uh, I'm going to go now. Bye!"

With those last words, she ran out of the room, leaving the trio still in shock.

"So, uh…how does she know?" asked Riku.

Sora laughed and shook his head.

"She doesn't truly know. It's all in her head. Well, she did see you get attacked, but had no proof and still has no proof that vampires exist. You guys are safe."

The two vampires laughed, showing their sharp canines as they proceeded with the start of Sora's new kind of rehabilitation.

* * *

**Note: Well, sorry for the extremely long time of nothing! I've been so busy, it's insane. I don't know what made me come back to this story. I do believe it's very interesting since I've changed a lot of my original plot. Well reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading and continuing to stay with this story though I stopped for over a year! =)**


End file.
